Blond Thing
by aposentada
Summary: Harry não podia dizer que entendia, mas ele aceitava. Acontece que Ron foi longe demais. Duas vezes. Ron/Todos os loiros de Hogwarts que consegui lembrar, principalmente Ron/Draco. Leiam os avisos!
1. Blond Thing 1

**Título**: Blond Thing 1  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Ship/Personagem**: Draco/Ron, Ron/Seamus, Ron/Lavender (mencionado), Ron/Luna (mencionado), Ron/Loiras Corvinais (mencionado), Ron/Hannah Abbott (mencionado), Ron/Zacharias (mencionado), Ron/Pansy (mencionado), Harry, Hermione  
**Resumo**: Harry não podia dizer que entendia, mas ele aceitava. Mas Ron foi longe demais.  
**Palavras**: +- 1400  
**Classificação**: PG-13 (por segurança, é bem levinha, apesar de Ron catar metade de Hogwarts) - Friendship - Slash/Het  
**Nota**: Não basta ser uma one-shot maluca, eu tenho que fazer duas vezes ^^'' Explico. Essa primeira é a original, mas tem outra versão com final alternativo a seguir que eu não resisti e escrevi. Qual será a melhor? =)

**Blond Thing 1**

Harry não podia dizer que entendia, mas ele aceitava. Afinal, Ron era seu amigo, e tinha certeza de que faria o mesmo por ele. Embora Harry duvidasse que algum dia na vida só sentiria atração por pessoas loiras.

Harry achava que tudo começara com Fleur. Fora uma paixão rápida no quarto ano, mas, pelo visto, traumatizante, visto a expressão de choque de Ron quando soube que ela namorava seu irmão, no ano seguinte. Desde então, Ron só namorava loiras. _Só loiras. _Primeiro fora Lavender, seguida rapidamente por Luna (razão pela qual Lavender ficara incompreensivelmente furiosa com todo o dormitório masculino do quinto ano grifinório por meses), a qual também Ron terminara quando percebeu que ela era louca demais. Luna nem percebera, o que foi menos mal, porque depois Ron engrenou uma série inacreditável de loiras corvinais. Foi tão rápido que Harry, que mal sabia que existiam tantas bruxas loiras, sequer teve tempo para decorar seus nomes.

E nada havia mudado desde então, exceto, felizmente, a duração dos namoros de Ron, que, segundo Hermione, depois de terem subido da média de 3,2 dias para 1,5 semanas, foram num salto para 6,7 semanas. Segundo Ron, fora porque ele cansara daquelas coisas, mas Harry achava que fora devido a gritaria de Hermione quando ela perdera a paciência quando vira Ron fazendo uma lista das candidatas a seu próximo alvo.

Então, inesperadamente, depois de um namorico com Hannah Abbott, Ron parou, justo no momento que as loiras de Hogwarts haviam acabado, e Harry temia que ele se virasse para as professoras. Durante todo o verão, Ron ficou muito pensativo, o que não era de jeito nenhum típico dele. Às vezes Harry pensou em perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas algo dentro dele avisou que era uma má idéia, e, assim, eles haviam voltado para Hogwarts para o sétimo ano. E aconteceu.

Harry devia ter imaginado. Era óbvio, diria Hermione. Acabando as garotas, quem sobrava?

Se tivesse pensado naquilo, não estaria naquela situação, com, sabia ele, aquela cara de idiota.

"Harry..." começou Ron, tirando-o da paralisia provocada pelo choque.

"Mas o que está acontecendo?" perguntou Harry num tom um pouco mais histérico e alto do que pretendia, enquanto Seamus **(1)** se cobria quase até a cabeça com o lençol.

"Se acalma, Harry" disse Ron, saltando da cama e começando a colocar as vestes.

"Me acalmar? Ron, eu entro no meu dormitório e vejo você e Seamus fazendo..."

"Tá, entendi. Vamos conversar."

* * *

Pela segunda vez em uma hora, Harry ficou olhando para Ron com cara de idiota.

"Harry?" tentou Ron, hesitante, depois que o amigo ficara um minuto sem dizer uma palavra.

"Deixa ver se eu entendi direito. Você era hétero, mas, quando as garotas loiras acabaram, decidiu virar bissexual, e foi testar isso com o Seamus?"

"Não foi rápido assim, Harry. Eu passei o verão inteiro pensando se podia mesmo, se podia... você sabe."

"E decidiu que podia."

"Sim, eu consigo."

Harry continuou só olhando para ele, duvidoso.

"Eu consigo! Pensei b..."

"Eu sei, vi no verão todo."

"Então. Eu posso ficar com caras, sem problemas."

Harry ficou pensando no que a Sra. Weasley diria daquilo. Não que fosse um problema. Comparada à trouxa, a sociedade bruxa era liberal quando se falava de sexualidade. E Charlie já apresentara seu namorado romeno para a família no último verão. A questão era que Ron parecia _muito_ hétero e, segundo Luna, cheirava como um. Certo, talvez ele não fosse totalmente, mas era assim que Harry queria imaginar.

Ou talvez a questão fosse que Harry _não_ queria imaginar o contrário.

* * *

"Harry, o Ron..."

"Foi com quem agora?"

Hermione olhou para ele muito séria.

"É melhor você sentar."

Harry ficou um pouco assustado. Desde Zacarias Smith, ele e Hermione concordaram que não se chocariam com mais nada que Ron fizesse. Devia ter sido algo muito sério, mas Harry não conseguia imaginar quem...

"O Malfoy" soltou Hermione assim que Harry se sentou na poltrona da Sala Comunal, o que realmente foi melhor, porque Harry ficou um pouco tonto de choque.

"Mas como?" perguntou ele assim que conseguiu se recuperar.

"Eu acho que foi no Baile de Inverno" disse Hermione, conformada.

Assim que se recuperou, Harry se levantou e foi até o dormitório masculino, abrindo a porta com um empurrão. Como Seamus era o único loiro do dormitório, não havia perigo ao fazer isso.

"Harry, o que..."

"Malfoy, Ron?"

Ron ficou parado pensando sobre aquilo.

"Quem te contou?"

"A Hermione."

"A Parkinson deve ter contado" – disse Ron sem raiva, terminando de colocar o pijama e se jogando na cama.

"Mas o que aconteceu? É o Malfoy, caramba."

"Eu sei."

"Mas como...?"

"No Baile. Estávamos de máscara, então eu só via o cabelo primeiro, e não lembrava de quem era aquele loiro. Só no final tiramos as mascaras, o que foi bom, elas realmente incomodavam quando..."

"Ron" começou Harry, já exasperado "eu não quero saber."

"Certo, desculpa."

"Mas e quando vocês tiraram?"

"É que... Harry, eu não me importava. Nem ele."

Harry não quis acreditar, não podia. Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

"Como assim não se importavam? Ron, ele é o..."

"Eu sei, Harry! Mas quando ele ia tirar, eu pensei que não importava quem era, porque ele era muito..."

"Ron!"

"Desculpe" – disse Ron, impaciente pela sensibilidade de Harry – "Mas foi o que aconteceu. Eu não me importei e também tirei. Pensei que o pior que podia acontecer é ele sair correndo, mas isso não aconteceu."

Harry ficou em silêncio, esperando que Ron continuasse, embora não muito certo se queria mesmo ouvir.

"Ele viu quem eu era e..."

"E?"

"Me beijou de novo."

Harry agradeceu aos céus que não fosse criativo a ponto de reproduzir a cena na sua cabeça.

"Eu acho" continuou Ron, pensativo "que nós temos uma trégua enquanto... você sabe. Aliás, eu não gosto de garotos da forma que como pensava que gostava."

"Vocês _têm_ uma trégua?" perguntou Harry, apagando as possíveis implicações da última frase de Ron da mente "Não foi só daquela vez?"

"Três" confessou Ron, com o mínimo de constrangimento que a decência permitia.

Harry só olhou para ele, não compreendendo aquilo e nem querendo isso, e saiu do dormitório, com a certeza de que a obsessão de Ron já passara de todos os limites.

* * *

Quando Ron ultrapasssou sua média de 6,7 semanas com Malfoy, Harry começou a ficar desesperado. Tudo bem que eles não estavam namorando, era mais se agarrando e ganhando detenções por todo o colégio, mas aquilo já tinha 8,5 semanas, segundo Hermione. Se continuasse, tudo podia acontecer. Harry não gostava nem de pensar nas implicações de Malfoy sendo praticamente seu cunhado.

Foi quando aconteceu.

"Terminei com Malfoy" declarou Ron um dia na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal durante o café da manhã.

Harry mal acreditou.

"Mas por que?" perguntou ele um segundo antes de Hermione.

"Parece até que você não gostou" comentou Ron.

"Ron" começou Hermione "acho que isso foi a melhor coisa que você fez em meses, e tenho certeza que o Harry concorda. Mas queríamos saber o motivo dessa decisão depois de tantas semanas."

Ron ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, pensando em como explicar, e depois suspirou.

"É que essa coisa loira foi longe demais. Não posso continuar fazendo isso."

Finalmente, ele caíra em si. Harry agradeceu aos céus.

"Só isso?" questionou Hermione.

"Quase. Também me cansei dele e da Sonserina. Já bastou quando fiquei com a Parkinson **(2)**."

"E agora você não tem mais tipo?" perguntou Harry.

"Bem, eu estava pensando sobre isso. Tenho que arranjar outro."

"Tudo bem, Harry" consolou-o Hermione quando ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, frustrado "Um milagre não acontece de um dia para outro."

"Vocês têm alguma idéia?" perguntou Ron, sem considerar a última frase de Hermione.

"Ruivos?" sugeriu ela.

Ron fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça com uma careta.

"Não! Seria incesto."

Realmente, praticamente todos os ruivos de Hogwarts eram Weasleys.

"Cabelos castanhos?" tentou Hermione de novo.

Ron olhou de um lado para outro no Salão.

"Muitos, não daria conta" disse ele quando voltou o olhar para Harry e Hermione, e de repente seu olhar pareceu se iluminar "Já sei!"

"O quê?" perguntaram os dois juntos.

Ron sorriu, observando Harry com rabo de olho.

"Cabelos pretos" disse ele simplesmente.

Harry e Hermione se olharam e, logo em seguida, Harry se levantou quase correndo, dizendo algo como "preciso passar na biblioteca", embora estivesse decidido a se esconder nas masmorras por no mínimo uma semana, e saiu em disparada pelo Salão.

_Agora _sim Ron passara de todos os limites.

* * *

**(1)** e **(2)**: Loiros na versão original do livro.


	2. Blond Thing 2

Palavras: +-700

Nota: **Mpreg** (mencionada)

**Blond Thing 2**

_Harry só olhou para ele, não compreendendo aquilo e nem querendo isso, e saiu do dormitório, com a certeza de que a obsessão de Ron aquilo já passara de todos os limites._

* * *

"Algum problema comigo, Potter?"

Quando soubera de Malfoy tantos meses antes, Harry achara que Ron passara de todos os limites.

Isso fora antes de Malfoy começar a sentar na mesa da Grifinória para o almoço.

"Todos" rosnou ele em resposta.

Malfoy riu. Depois de se certificar que Ron estava preso numa conversa com Hermione sobre os trabalhos de Poções que ele _não_ fazia, virou-se para Harry e se inclinou sobre a mesa.

"Potter, se você não estivesse com a Weasley fêmea e não convencesse tanto como hétero, eu diria que você está com ciúmes do Weasley."

"Não estou com ciúmes de ninguém" disse Harry entredentes "Só acho que um namoro em que as pessoas se tratam pelos sobrenomes não pode ter futuro."

Malfoy sorriu torto.

"Potter" começou ele "não é da sua conta como eu trato Weasley em nenhum momento" parou e levantou as sobrancelhas, especulativo "A não ser que você se interesse. Eu posso contar. Afinal, você é praticamente meu cunhado."

"Vá à merda, Malfoy. E nunca vai ir tão longe com Ron."

"Já fui longe com ele, Potter."

Antes que o pensamento de enfiar o garfo na mão de Malfoy se completasse na mente de Harry, Hermione começou a prestar atenção neles.

"Meninos" começou ela, cuidadosa "Faltam 10 minutos para as aulas. É melhor se apressarem."

Harry assentiu e começou a terminar o café com rapidez.

"Tem razão, Granger" disse Malfoy, se levantando "McGonagall odeia atrasos. É melhor ir."

E, antes que Harry pudesse registrar o que ele ia fazer, puxou Ron para trás pelos cabelos e o beijou. Mas não foi um simples beijo de língua. Não. Foi mais como Malfoy quisesse arrancar a alma de Ron com a língua pela garganta.

Foram segundos muito longos até que Malfoy parasse, pegasse a bolsa e com um "tchau" mais irritante que o habitual, sumisse pelo Salão. As orelhas de Ron pareciam em fogo enquanto o Salão, excitado pelo espetáculo, não voltava ao normal.

"Snape viu" comentou Hermione "Parece irritado. Vamos logo, os dois. Ron não precisa de um motivo para ganhar uma detenção."

"Ele já tem um motivo" falou Ron com um sorrisinho, para a irritação de Harry, satisfeito "O Príncipe dele sujou a boca me beijando."

Harry por pouco não quebrou a xícara do café de raiva. Em seguida, tentou se acalmar.

Aquilo não podia durar muito mais.

* * *

"Você vai o quê?"

"Shhh, Harry. É segredo."

"Claro, para ninguém impedir você disso! É loucura, casar com Malfoy. Você enlouqueceu."

Os dois estavam no aniversário da Sra. Weasley na Toca. Já haviam passado seis anos e Malfoy continuava com Ron como uma praga.

"Mas porquê?" insistiu ele, inconformado "Achei que Malfoy não quisesse isso. Você foi morar em Malfoy Manor há três anos e ele não falou nada sobre isso. Ele quer um casamento puro-sangue."

"_Eu _sou puro-sangue."

"Mas não pode ter filhos dele!"

Ron ficou calado.

"Mas, afinal, porque ele concordou com isso?"

Ron sorriu.

"_Isso_ também é segredo."

"Mas..."

"É melhor dizer só depois. Minha mãe ficaria..."

"Mas é o quê?" insistiu ele, não conseguindo não ficar curioso.

Ron olhou de um lado para o outro para ver se alguém ouvia. Só então inclinou-se para Harry e disse as cinco palavras que o chocariam por um longo tempo.

Ron voltou para o lugar. Harry cambaleou para trás, tonto pelo choque. Ele nem sabia que bruxos podiam...

"Harry" chamou Ron, preocupado "Você está bem?"

Não, Harry não estava bem. Aquilo era impossível. Não _aquilo_ que Ron acabara de contar – com os anos, Harry soubera de coisas impossíveis acontecendo entre os bruxos, aquela era só mais uma -, mas o fato de que aquela coisa absurda entre Malfoy e Ron evoluíra de uma simples coisa iniciada pela obsessão do amigo por loiros para um casamento. Era muito sério. Bruxos raramente se divorciavam. Era a tradição. Era para sempre.

"Harry, o que você...?"

Tudo parecia borrado e Harry soube que, finalmente, depois de tantos eventos chocantes, iria desmaiar.

"Pobre criança" conseguiu dizer ele enquanto tudo ficava negro.

E desabou no chão.

* * *

E então, qual é a melhor? =)


End file.
